


Changing Perspective

by punkstealer



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: AU, AU - zombies aren't known yet, Adorable Ravi Chakrabarti, Background Liv and Major, Blaine needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I shit it, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Ravi hugs Blaine, Torture, What are tags now, Zombie Blaine DeBeers, hostage, love my boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkstealer/pseuds/punkstealer
Summary: “You got any brains?”“Did you- did you break in here to ask for some brains?”Ravi gives him a look of pure distain. Blaine shrugs his shoulders, because he did. Only, they told him to come here, so it’s not really breaking in, is it? He furrows his eyebrows a little bit as he looks at Ravi a bit longer.





	Changing Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this timeline is anymore.   
> Ravi took his anti-zombie vaccination, so he gets his mothlies. Zombies aren't known yet. Blaine didn't get the upper hand on Angus yet. Anyway, this story has been nagging at me for awhile now so here is it. Enjoy!

“LET ME OUT!” Blaine slams his fists against the locked door; his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath again. He’s not sure how long it’s been, but everything is getting fuzzy in his head. Except for the need to eat. “GET ME OUT!”

His eyesight flashes red, but he manages to shove it away. There is no way he’s going to go Romero; he’d rather bash his own head into the wall than be that far gone, but he might not have a say in the matter. Being stuck in this cell of a room has been wreaking havoc to his mind, but it’s not like he had much sanity to begin with.

“I’m going to fucking kill him this time.”

Blaine leans his back against the wall and slides down to sit in a slump on the ground. A pile of trash that’ll be taken out by fucking Dino, of all the people that gets to take out him it’s some asshole who calls himself Dino.

The inhumanity.

Everything, everyday, blurs together in an uncomfortable mess. The hunger pains are the first thing that alerts Blaine that it’s been a few days rather than a few hours. He tries to push the thought of eating out of his mind by sleeping in the small cot that’s shoved into the corner of the small room; however, sleep only lasts for so long before he’s awake and ready to go.

He counts his footsteps. The room is 7 by 10 steps. At least it’s bigger than the prison cells so he’ll have to thank his dear ol’ Pops for that. The door is completely metal with no door handle on the inside, only two small slots that can be opened from the outside. One is on the ground while the other is at eyelevel. When the top one is opened for the first time he lunges at the eyes staring at him. He’s positive that the he poked someone’s eye out.

“You’ll be sorry for that boy.” Angus taunts as he keeps a few feet away from the open slot. “Derek sure wasn’t happy about his eye. After all, he was just trying to bring you some food.”

Angus has a clear Tupperware container in is hand and he shakes it around, the red brains slide around and Blaine can feel himself salivating. His dad laughs and has the slot closed while he’s walking away.

“Maybe you’ll learn your lesson after you’ve had some time to think. I’ll have Derek come back with this once you’ve learned to behave.”

As it turns out, Derek wasn’t all that forgiving.

_“Really, man?”_ Blaine snaps his head up to stare blankly at Don E. _“You were going against Mr. Boss in his own territory! And you get taken out by this old man? What happened to you?”_

Blaine snares and brands his teeth as he watches his friend lay across the cot. He has on leg hanging off the end and he keeps bouncing it. Up and down. Up and down. _Upanddownupanddownupanddown._

_“You’re losing it, man. Just like we thought Scott E was before the whole zombie thing became true. Should we lock you up too?”_ Don E squints his eyes and leans forward to get a better look at him.

_“You really are losing it.”_

Blaine smacks the back of his head against the wall as he turns his head too fast to look at the body beside him.

_“Thank you!”_

Don E starfishes on his back onto the bed, but Blaine can’t look away from Liv. Why is she here? She can’t stand him and he can barely tolerate her on a good day.

_“You survived against Major,”_ She gives him a cold look at the mention of her, now, undead ex-boyfriend. _“But some locked door is your kryptonite? I’m not buying it for one second.”_

_“Actually,”_ Don E closes his eyes and folds his hands behind his bald head. _“His kryptonite is this little old woman who used to be his nanny. Seriously, he can’t stop talking about her once you get him going.”_

“Shut up, Don E. And you,” He points an accusing finger at Liv’s unimpressed face. “Major is a zombie now. You guys can start bumping uglies again! So, you’re welcome for that.”

She rolls her pale, blue eyes at him.

_“So what’s this about an old woman?”_

Blaine places his elbows onto his knees and locks his fingers together. His skin is so pale, but that’s kind of a side effect to the whole zombie thing. Is he paler than normal though? People tend to start to look sick after not eating for a while; can that still happen with the undead? Who knows.

Probably Ravi. That guy has a real hard on for zombies.

_“Blaine focus.”_

He snaps his eyes up to look between the two people taking up even more space in his tiny room, but they’re both looking at the door.

“What’s going on?”

_“Dinner time, man! Get up!”_

Don E stands up on the bed and begins to jump up and down as he chants out “Get up!” and god is that annoying. He manages to stand on wobbly legs and keeps his back pressed heavily onto the wall. Realistically, he knows that he doesn’t have to listen to the nonsense that’s coming out of Don E’s mouth, but something is tugging at his mind that he _needs_ to do it.

“There. I’m up. What’s the big deal?”

_“Lunch time._ ”

Liv is standing next to the door and places one of her delicate hands against the top slot and she manages to push it open. It takes him a few seconds longer to understand what they’re talking about, but once he can hear her it’s like she’s suddenly invading his senses.

The smell is almost intoxicating.

A snarl rips itself from his throat as he slams his body into the door and slides a hand out of the open slot, grabbing ahold of her grey hair and bringing her face to press against the cold metal. A scream pierces through the air as she’s suddenly looking into his red eyes.

“Open the fucking door.”

The voice isn’t his; he doesn’t know who’s it is, but as long as it says what he wants then it really doesn’t matter.

_“Kill the fucking bitch!”_  Don E is suddenly crowding against his side and cheering into Blaine’s ear. The blood pounding through her veins is taunting him and Blain wants nothing more than to rip her fucking head off of her throat, but he can’t.

“Not yet,” He growls out. “I said, open the fucking door now. Or I’ll kill you too.”

Wide, terrified eyes are staring at him were she’s pressed against the door. He can hear her hand as she struggles to take the keys from the hook that’s off to the side of the door. It’s only a few seconds, but it feels like an eternity, and he snarls at her again. She finally gets the key into the lock and twists the doorknob.

As soon as he hears the soft ‘click’ of the handle turning he’s shoving the door wide open; she’s flying off off the door and into the other wall from the force of his shove. She slides down into a pile of quivering rags on the floor. Begging for something or another.

_“You know,”_ Ravi is wearing his lab coat as he peers down at her crumpled form. _“You only need to take a nibble and then you can come to the morgue to get a real brain. Something not as tarnished as her.”_

Blaine’s nodding along with Ravi’s words and he’s suddenly leaning over her. His pale hand is wrapped around her throat and he’s leaning in to her face.

“I’m going to enjoy this, Frau. Not the memories, but definitely this part.”

He smashes her head back into the wall and watches with a childlike glee as the life drains from outside of his nanny’s eyes. He should feel bad and he knows that he should, or maybe that’s Liv talking behind him, but he can’t find it in himself as he pries out chunks of the back of her skull to get to the good part. It’s when he takes the first bite that he realizes that maybe this isn’t the best idea.

_“Too late now, man. Bon Appetite.”_ Don E kisses the tips of his fingers and flings them back.

_“Remember, you only need a little bit to stabilize yourself,”_ Blaine nods toward Ravi. “ _You need a car to get out of here.”_

Blaine drops Frau’s body down to the ground and ignores the wet “splat!” when her head connects with the cement. _I fucking knew she didn’t need that wheelchair_ , he thinks to himself as he pats down her legs. The keys are in her left pocket and it’s easy to snag them out, not that it really matters f he’s gentle or not. It’s not like she’s going to have any complaints.

Blaine snorts as he finally stands up from his crouch. Don E is poking around her pockets while Ravi and Liv are huddled together off to his side. He doesn’t get why they’re here, but he’s not going to kick a gifted horse in the mouth.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Blaine tosses the keys into the air and catches them as he makes his way down the corridor. The scenery is familiar and is nagging at the back of his head, but he just wants to get the fuck outta here. Leave that shithole behind him and plan Angus’ death. Something slow and painful.

_“We’ll meet you at the morgue. Someone needs to take care of… this.”_

Liv makes a vague motion over the lifeless body. Blaine lifts an eyebrow at her, but doesn’t say anything. It’s her choice, after all. And he’s to focuses on getting some brains that won’t make him want to tear his hair out. Hell, maybe those graveyard brains from when he was first changed would be a better option than hers.

Once he’s outside it’s easy to spot her car. It’s the only one in the parking lot and it is one of the old one’s Angus used to own. Apparently it was better to give it to the old nanny than his own son.

What a fucking tool.

Blaine slides into the cool leather and shoves the key into the ignition. The car practically purrs as it starts up and he’s speeding away like a bat out of hell. He’s only an hour away from the morgue, but if he speeds then he knows he can make it there in half that time. No one speeds like someone that’s already died. Multiple times now.

The drive itself is peaceful, but his mind keeps wandering off. Trying to keep a solid line of thought is like water slipping between his fingers. Not even flicking on the radio can keep him occupied. Sometime, if he listens closely, he can still her Don E screaming at him to get up or Ravi and Liv telling him to get to the morgue.

Before he knows it, Blaine is slamming on the breaks and throwing the gearshift into park. With how often he’s sneaking into here he would have thought that Liv might have blocked off the back entrance, but he feels a rush of release when the door pops open with ease.

It’s quiet when he walks into the sterilized room, but it’s a good type of quiet. Not like the one that he was trapped in for who knows how long.

“Uh, hello?”

Blaine whips around, a snarl already pressing against the back of his teeth, but he pushes it back when he takes in Ravi’s startles appearance; his hands up in a placating manner.

“You got any brains?”

“Did you- did you break in here to ask for some brains?”

Ravi gives him a look of pure distain. Blaine shrugs his shoulders, because he did. Only, they told him to come here, so it’s not really breaking in, is it? He furrows his eyebrows a little bit as he looks at Ravi a bit longer.

Blaine staggers forward a little as his knees buckle under his weight. Everything seems to be muffled now, almost like someone just shoved cotton balls into his ears. He blindly reaches up and tries to swat away any cotton, but he doesn’t hit anything. Instead his vision starts to swim around him and he’s falling into the water.

“Ah, bloody hell!”

Something warm is grabbing onto him, but Blaine can’t find it in himself to care. Instead he just sinks into the sweet, sweet oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love the actors friendship so now it's bleeding over into a ship. Sorry not sorry.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated and loved!  
> I also have a fic idea for Ravi/Blaine/Peyton. So let me know if anyone is interested in that.


End file.
